


Everything I was, Lost.

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Taz Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: after Wonderland, but i made it angsty, taako is sad, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: This couldn’t be fucking happening. How in the world did, he Taako Taaco (You know from TV?) lose in a look-alike contest for Taako himself? And especially against Magnus fucking Burnsides.





	Everything I was, Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely prompt on tumblr.  
> "Take. It. Off"

This couldn’t be fucking happening. How in the world did, he Taako Taaco (You know from TV?) lose in a look-alike contest for Taako himself? And especially against Magnus fucking Burnsides.

If you would guess that Taako was burning with rage, you wouldn’t be far off. The beautiful elf had thought it would be fun and also a quick and easy ruse to get some money and move on. That’s why they had entered the contest, quick and easy money. 

That had been the plan at least.

How wouldn’t they be able to win the money with the actual Taako? 

Well, it turns out that it only took a well braided blonde wig, a wizards hat, some of Taako’s clothes and some nail polish for the judges to decide that Taako wasn’t the one that looked most like himself. 

No, they chose Magnus. Magnus, the man built like a brick house, who in Taako’s opinion, didn’t even slightly resemble him in any way. 

They were on their way to get off the stage when Magnus turned to him. “Told you I could pull off some of your clothes,” he grinned and Taako wanted to punch him, because not only was Magnus wearing one of his favourite robes, but he probably stretched the fabric. 

“Sure, my man,” he said dismissively, “Now take it off.”Magnus looked surprised, almost shocked, his eyes widened and those broad shoulder hanging down a bit. 

“Taako? Are you okay?” he asked carefully like you would ask a kid that was crying after they dropped their lollipop. 

“I’m fine! Take it off,” he stressed again and outstretched a hand. 

Now even Merle looked at Taako with confusion. Normally he wasn’t like this, there wasn’t this anger, the pain in his voice. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” 

Magnus took it off slowly, carefully pulling the fabric off his shoulders, to make sure he didn’t stretch or rip it.

Taako took it and turned to quickly walk away. Not stopping as Merle called out after him. 

It wasn’t until he was in his room, that he stopped. He let the robe that he was still holding fall to the ground and made his way towards the mirror that was standing in his bathroom. 

As he looked himself in the eyes, he dropped the camouflage spell. He wasn’t met with something horrible, his eyes had bags and his hair deflated a little. He didn’t lose much, but it was enough. 

He had lost enough to be worried that he might have lost himself, might have lost his love and quite frankly so much. 

He prided himself on his appearance, on how good he looked. On his outer beauty because he was sure that his inner beauty was long gone. 

He had lost his pride, lost his confidence and all that was left was a shell of himself. At least that’s what he thought was left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on either [Tumblr](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)


End file.
